


Admit It

by babyjared



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6544930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyjared/pseuds/babyjared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cause we’re both gay doesn’t mean we like each other....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit It

“So, what you’re saying is that you and Cas...”

“Aren’t together,” Dean rolls his eyes, “Just cause we’re both gay doesn’t mean we like each other, Jo.” 

The blonde throws her hands up in defense, “Sorry, Winchester, it’s just that you guys are always around each other and you’re both very attractive, so, you know.” she shrugs and gives her best friend a smile. 

“We’re just friends,” Dean chuckles, grabbing his books, “Besides, Cas is totally into that Balthazar guy.”

“The British guy from Mount View?” Jo asks, peering over at the end of the hallway where Cas and Balthazar are talking, Cas’s cheeks red, “Gross.”

Dean huffs and shuts his locker, “He’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, and then you two will be together.” Jo sighs dreamily, linking her arm with Dean’s as they make their way to their next class.

-

“Dean!” Cas laughs, shoving the other teens shoulder as he flips through another snapchat filter, “Stop, those are all horrible.”

Dean just chuckles and finally puts his phone down, “It’s fun, Cas, and you didn’t look that bad.”

Cas rolls his eyes, but there’s still a small smile on his face, “Anyway, what were we talking about?”

“How sexy I am.” Dean says with a straight face, smirking when Cas blushes and pushes Dean’s shoulder again, “What?”

“Shut up, Dean,” Cas shakes his head, “Didn’t your mom tell you not to lie?”

Dean scoffs at that and shoves Cas’s shoulder. Somehow they end up in a small wrestling match, ending with Dean finally pinning Cas on the bed, grinning down at him. “Admit I’m sexy, Cas.” Dean teases, leaning down and locking eyes with the blue eyes that he’s oh so familiar with. 

“Dean,” Cas warns, squirming a bit, but unable to really move since Dean has at least 20 pounds on him, “Come on.”

“Admit it, Cas.”

“Dean.”

“Come on,” Dean chuckles, wiggling a bit, “Just admit it.”

Cas seems to stop breathing when Dean wiggles again, “Dean it’s not funny.” he says, voice a little more breathy than it should be. 

Dean stops and looks down to see his friends lips are parted, his cheeks are flushed, and he then realizes that the bulge against his thigh isn’t Castiel’s phone. The two boys’ gazes slide to each other’s lips, Dean’s bottom lip tucked between his teeth. 

“Dean?” Cas asks, voice barely above a whisper. 

Dean looks up and locks eyes with Cas, releasing his lip from between his teeth, “Yeah?”

Cas swallows and Dean watches the way his long, pale throat works, “You’re sexy.”

Green eyes flick back up to meet blue, and Dean can’t resist leaning down and brushing his lips over Cas’s, “You mean that, Cas?”

“Yeah,” Cas nods, his breath warm and fresh against Dean’s lips, “I mean it, De-”

Dean wastes no time pressing their lips together, moaning at the feeling of his friends lips against his. They're soft and a little chapped, but perfect against his, and he pulls back to smile down at his friend who’s smiling right back. Dean gasps when Cas manages to flip them over, grabbing Dean’s wrists and pinning them above his head, kissing him again. This time it’s with more purpose, and Dean can’t help but arch into the other boy, especially when Cas dips his tongue into Dean’s mouth for a taste. 

Cas’s moan is swallowed by Dean, and he pulls back to kiss at Dean’s jaw, making him pant and rock his hips up. When Cas makes it to his collar bone, Dean lets out a long sigh as Cas sucks a mark onto his skin. “Fuck.” he breathes, causing Cas to look up at him, a smile spreading on his face as he rolls his hips up, making Cas smile at the feeling of his hard on, “Gonna do something about that?”

“You want me to?” Cas mumbles, kissing Dean’s neck again, making his way back to his lips, licking the seam of them before pulling back to look into his friend’s lust blown eyes, as he nods, “What do you want?”

Dean’s breath is quickening, and he sucks in a deep breath as Cas grinds his own cock against Dean’s, “Want anything you’ll give me.” he says, voice weaker than he wants it to be. 

“Yeah?” Cas asks quietly, moving his hand to Dean’s jaw and swiping his thumb over the boys bottom lip, gasping and biting his own lip when Dean sucks his thumb into his mouth, “Fuck.”

Dean laves his tongue over Cas’s digit and smiles lazily when Cas pulls it free, “That what you want, Cas?” he asks, taking his hand and reaching down to rub Cas through his sweatpants, “Want me to blow you?”

Cas moans and presses into Dean’s hand, “Yeah, want that so b-bad, Dean.”

Dean smiles and pull his hand back, flipping the two of them over and swallowing Cas’s laugh with a kiss, making the other boy moan before he pulls away. Dean smirks before leaning back and stripping his shirt off, working on his jeans while Cas works his own clothes off. There’s fumbling and some chuckles before they’re both down to their boxers, kissing each other until Dean makes Cas moan once again as he nips at his neck. 

“God, you’re perfect.” Cas breathes, goosebumps spreading across his skin as Dean kisses his way down his chest, his nails lightly scratching Cas’s sides. 

Dean smiles and kisses right above Cas’s waistband before he starts to tug them down, pressing open mouthed kisses on Cas’s cock until the fabric is completely pulled away. He licks his lips at the sight of Cas’s cock, hard and leaking, the tip pink, and Dean’s mouth is watering at the sight. He leans up and gives it a few licks, earning groans and a few swear words from Cas. When he takes the tip into his mouth, he looks up and Cas can’t resist lightly thrusting into his wet mouth. 

“Jesus, Dean, come on,” he whimpers, “Don’t tease me, please.”

Dean hums and takes him deeper, and Cas’s back arches at the perfect amount of pressure. He gasps for air as soon as Dean hums around him, the vibrations making him see stars. Dean’s mouth is heavenly, and he seems to enjoy what he's doing if the saliva dripping down his balls was anything to go off of. 

Threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, Cas pushes gently, wanting more, and not expecting Dean to swallow him down, nearly to the hilt. He gasps and looks down at the green eyed boy and nearly comes right there at the way Dean's looking at him. He's hungry for it, and Cas wants to give it to him. He thrusts into his mouth until Dean pulls back to take in a gulp of air before going back down. Cas can't hold in his moans and only tightens his grip on Dean’s hair.

When he feels he's getting close again, Cas pulls Dean off and watches as Dean gasps for air, spit dripping down his lightly stubbled chin. Cas has never seen anything more beautiful. 

“Fuck.” he grunts, pulling Dean back on top of him and licking into his mouth, kissing him sloppily until the two of them were rutting against each other. Cas pulls down Dean’s boxers and finds the boys hard cock. 

Dean whimpers and fucks into Cas’s large fist, “Shit, Cas.” he whines, bowing his head down and placing kisses anywhere he can reach, “Please just fuck me.”

Cas gasps at that and pulls his hand away, making Dean whine again, but kisses him thoroughly, “You want me to? Really?”

Dean nods and continues thrusting against Cas’s thigh, “Yeah, come on, please.”

“Yeah, okay,” Cas breathes, kissing Dean again until he gets them rolled over. Cas starts to kiss down Dean’s back, paying attention to each little movement and roll of Dean’s hips against the bed. He rubs his hands over Dean’s ass and squeezes a little, receiving a small moan from Dean, “So fucking hot.”

“Cas,” Dean whines, arching his back and getting on his knees a little, his pink hole on display for Cas, “Please.”

Cas groans and leans down to lick a stripe up from Dean’s balls to his hole, teasing the rim until Dean was really moaning. He pulled away and made a note that Dean liked being rimmed, smirking, he was already thinking about next time. Another annoyed noise from Dean got Cas moving for the lube, then continued to stretch Dean out with one, two, three fingers. 

He could barely wait anymore, he had the condom on and his cock was nudging at Dean’s hole and nearly sobbed when Dean said, “Wait!”

Cas, of course, stopped, and Dean flipped himself over, smiling up at him, “I wanted to see you.” he says, pulling Cas back down and kissing him. 

Cas moans into the kiss, loving the way Dean opens up so perfectly for him as he presses forward, the two of them gasping once the tip of his cock pops in. Dean’s no virgin, Cas knows that for sure, but he’s tight and warm and so perfect. He’s ready for Cas to move sooner than normal, and they move together, kissing and nipping and marking each others’ skin. 

Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist and he was gasping, loving the feeling of Cas finally inside of him, his black hair sticking to his sweaty forehead; Dean had never seen anything more beautiful. Well, until he flipped them over and saw Cas on his back. 

“Fuck,” Cas moans, his long, pale fingers sliding up Dean’s thighs as he bounced on his cock, grinding down every so often just to feel how deep he was, “Dean, oh my god, so fucking hot.”

Dean smiled lazily and leaned back down, kissing Cas’s neck as he rode him, moving his hips in a rhythm that had the both of them drawing closer and closer to the edge. 

“Cas,” Dean moans, tired and fucked out, loving how Cas took over and is thrusting hard up into him, and he sits up just enough to get a hand on his cock, “Ohh, fuck, fuck, Cas, holy-”

His mouth hangs open as he shoots his load over Cas’s chest, shaking as Cas continues to push up into him, chasing his own release. Dean gasps as Cas flips them over and seals his lips to Dean’s, pounding into him until Dean’s whining. Cas pulls out and tugs off the condom, not caring where it lands, and finishes himself off, shooting over Dean’s stomach with a loud, shuddering moan. 

He collapses beside Dean and the two of them lay panting in the bed until the cooling come on their stomachs starts to feel gross. Dean turns his head and locks eyes with Cas, “Shower?”

Cas gives him a thankful smile and they both go into the bathroom, planning making it quick until Dean presses Cas against the wall and kisses him until the water runs cold. Dean pulls Cas back into bed, the two of them only in boxers, and he wraps his arms around the boy, burying his face in his neck. 

“Who said I had to be the little spoon?” Cas mumbles, hesitantly playing with Dean’s fingers.

Dean smiles and laces their hands together, feeling the tension leave Cas’s body as he melts against him, “Shut up and go to sleep, m’tired.”

“That good, huh?” Cas asks, and Dean can hear the smirk in his voice. 

He kisses Cas’s neck and shoulder until the boy turns so they can look at each other, “Yeah.”

Cas’s smirk fades and he looks down at their hands before looking into Dean’s eyes again, “What does all this mean?”

Dean thinks for a moment, then licks his lips, “What do you want it to mean?”

He watches Cas’s eyes move across his face, fingers idly playing with Dean’s thicker ones, “I like you, Dean, a lot.”

“Yeah?” Dean says, a smile growing on his face. 

Cas chuckles softly and nods, his blue eyes a little glassy, “Yeah.”

Dean smirks and leans down to kiss him again, “Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” he teases against his lips. 

Cas hums and uses his free hand to pull Dean down to meet his lips, kissing him deeply, one that makes his tired cock take slight interest, and feels Dean smile against his lips. 

“I’m taking that as a yes.”


End file.
